Perdre ses parents c'est dur, mais il y a pire
by Daelyaa
Summary: Perdre ses parents c'est dur, mais y a pire, oh oui, bien pire, et Hermione en sait quelque chose. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Perdre ses parents c'est dur, mais il y a pire...

Hermione Granger, enfin Malefoy -et elle y tient !- était la femme la plus heureuse du monde aux côté de son mari, Drago et de sa fille, Sélène, son petit rayon de soleil.

La petite Sélène était une enfant toute joyeuse et pleine de vie du haut de ses 8 ans; brune aux yeux gris elle manipulait son monde avec des sourires et des regards, et quand je dis qu'elle manipulait son monde, je parle surtout de ses parents et de son parrain, Harry Potter.

Enfin, Hermione Malefoy était la plus heureuse des femmes jusqu'à cet horrible jour du 27 juillet 2009, le pire jour de son existence, le jour qui avait ruiné sa vie à jamais, et malheureusement, c'était de jour qui restait le mieux gravé dans sa mémoire, ça aurait pu être le jour de son mariage ou de la naissance de sa fille, mais non, il fallait que ce soit ce jour là.

Elle soupira en refoulant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, mais bien sur, il fallut que ce jour vienne s'insinue dans sa tête et qu'elle le revive, encore et encore, comme le plus horrible des cauchemars, pourtant, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la dure réalité...

 _'' Flash Black_

 _Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient ensemble en vacance dans une des nombreuses propriétés des parents de Drago._

 _Les adultes étaient à l'intérieur et parlaient joyeusement tout en sirotant des cocktails alors que les enfants, c'est à dire Sélène, Jamie, le fils cadet d'Harry et Ginny du haut de ses 5 ans et Lena, sa grande soeur de 10 ans jouaient dehors au bord de la piscine, mais ils avaient interdiction formelle de s'y baigner puisque les deux plus jeune ne savaient pas nager et que Léna n'y allait pas, pour ne pas rendre jaloux les deux autres._

 _De l'intérieur, Hermione son mari et ses amis entendaient leurs bambins jouer qaund Ginny se lança dans un sujet qu'Hermione ne voulait absolument pas aborder :_

 _-Alors, quand est ce que vous me faites un filleul ou une filleule ?_

 _Hermione s'étrangla avec sa boisson alors que Drago répondait :_

 _-Mais moi je veux un deuxieme bébé, c'est Hermione qui ne veux pas, elle dit qu'on a assez de travail avec Sélène et que si elle veut monter les échelons au Ministère il ne faut pas qu'on ai un deuxième maintenant._

 _-C'est désespérant que tu fasses passer ta carrière avant ta vie de famille._

 _-Je ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux juste pas d'un deuxième enfant maintenant ! Et puis Drago tu peux parler, tu n'es presque jamais à la maison avec ton travail !_

 _-Mais tu sais ma chérie..._

 _-Les mots doux ne marchent pas avec moi Malefoy, tu ne m'appelles jamais ''ma chérie'' alors ne le fais pas pour que je t'écoutes, tiens toi en a Hermione ou Mione._

 _-Je te signale que toi aussi tu t'appelles Malefoy._

 _-Oh Merlin quelle erreur j'ai faite ce jour là ! se moqua la brunette._

 _-Mais bien sur, tu en es fière de t'appeler Malefoy alors arrête._

 _-En tout cas, il est hors de question que mon utérus reçoive un enfant avant que Sélène ne rentre à Poudlard, et c'est le minimum._

 _-Tu sais Granger, des potions de contraception ça se trafique._

 _-Tu sais, si tu me dit des choses comme ça, il n'y aura pas moyen qu'un bébé puisse loger dans mon utérus avant bien longtemps._

 _Drago comprit le sens de cette phrase blanchit._

 _-Tu n'oserais pas ?_

 _-Oh que si, je gère beaucoup mieux l'abstinence que toi._

 _-Ok, ok, on remet bébé 2 à plus tard._

 _-Voila._

 _Harry, qui était à côté d'Hermione, lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, l'abstinence je veux dire ?_

 _-Bien sûr que non, mais au moins il me laisse tranquille._

 _-Son venin Serpentard t'a contaminé Hermione._

 _-C'est ça de vivre avec Drago Malefoy pendant des années._

 _Hermione sourit à son ami avant de se remettre à boire tranquillement, mais elle décida que puisque Ginny l'avait mise dans dans l'embarras, elle allait en faire de même :_

 _-Et vous, c'est pour quand le mariage ?_

 _-Je ne veux pas me marier Hermione et tu le sais très bien. répliqua froidement Ginny, n'appréciant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce qu'on a pas besoin de se marier pour se prouver qu'on s'aime. J'aime Harry, il le sait, et il m'aime et je le sais, je n'ai pas besoin de m'appeler Potter pour ça._

 _-Ca officialiserait les chose un mariage._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas me marier par Merlin ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ?! Toi tu ne veux pas de deuxième et bien moi je ne veux pas me marier, fin de l'histoire._

 _Hermione ne put répondre car elle, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes entendirent un bruit étrange puis les voix de Léna et Jamie :_

 _-Sélène !_

 _Le petit Jamie arriva de la pièce, effrayé et s'écria :_

 _-Sélène elle est tombée dans la piscine !_

 _-Oh Merlin !_

 _Les adultes bondirent de leur chaise et se ruèrent dehors._

 _La bas, Léna était figée au bord de la piscine, blanche comme un linge et horrifiée._

 _Drago et Hermione coururent jusqu'à elle et virent une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir: Sélène, immobile au fond de la piscine._

 _Hermione se sentit défaillir dans les bras de son mari, des larmes plein les yeux._

 _-Sélène..._

 _Harry, en ses réflexes d'Auror, sauta dans la piscine et remonta la petite fille. Il l'allongea au bord de la piscine et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine: rien. Alors, réflexe de Moldu cette fois, il commença un massage cardiaque, Sélène était tombée il y a peu de temps, ce n'était peut être rien._

 _Sauf qu'au bout de 5 minutes, toujours rien._

 _Ginny serrait ses enfants effrayés contre elle alors que Ron détournait la tête et qu'Hermione était plus qu'effondrée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'un Drago livide et mort de peur._

 _Au bout de 10 minutes, la petite n'avait toujours pas réagi; Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, Sélène avait que 8 ans et toute la vie devant elle, elle ne devais pas mourir !_

 _Entre temps, Ron avait bien sûr prévenu les secours, mais ils étaient dans un coin perdu au milieu de nul part._

 _Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de Sélène et fit s'écarter Harry. Il posa sa main sur le front et les joues de la petite: glacés, puis il prit son poul: rien._

 _Il dit à sa collègue :_

 _-Je n'ai pas de poul._

 _Hermione s'effondra un peu plus alors qu'Harry disait :_

 _-J'ai essayé le massage cardiaque, pendant dix minutes._

 _-C'est très bien, mais pas assez._

 _Ça y est, c'en était fini d'Hermione, elle avait parfaitement compris la phrase du médecin médecin qui avait compris que la petite était tombée dans la piscine et qui_ _demanda :_

 _-Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est tombée ?_

 _-Un quart d'heure environ._

 _-D'accord. Le médecin demanda :_

 _-Qui sont les parents ?_

 _Drago les désigna, elle et Hermione et le médecin leur dit :_

 _-Toute mes condoléances, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Sincèrement désolée._

 _C'est à cette phrase que tout le monde d'Hermione s'est écroulé et que son coeur s'est brisé à tout jamais._

 _Fin de Flash Back''_

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione alors qu'elle était inconsciemment arrive dans l'ancienne chambre de Sélène et s'était assise sur le lit.

Elle prit le doudou préféré de sa fille, une licorne blanche, et la serra tout contre elle en pensant à sa petite Sélène, morte il y a tout juste un an.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, je sais que c'est pas terrible mais c'est un truc que j'avais écrit en un quart d'heure un soir où je m'ennuyais mortellement. Mais donnez moi votre avis !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
